Talk:DEATH BATTLE!/@comment-50.70.197.9-20140725033334
I'm going to list my Top 10 Most Wanted Death Battles, but before I do, I'll list a few honorable mentions. Honorable Mentions: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) vs. Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Being a superhero does not have an age barrier, as many young and aspiring heroes exist. Especially when it comes to the teenage superhero. Ever since the successes of the Amazing Spider-Man, these adolescent vigilantes – formerly written almost-exclusively as sidekicks – have since grown to populate a fairly large percentage of the superhero population. Even beyond Marvel and DC, there are many teenage heroes with their own unique set of powers, skills and abilities. And these two teenage supers have been taking head on the most unnatural of enemies, while juggling their dual lives as students... L'ara Croft (Tomb Raider) vs. Nathan Drake (Uncharted) ''Treasure Hunting Explorers that goes on adventures facing dangerous everyday threats ranging from bad crooks, to animals to even the supernatural, what else is there to say really? '''Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) vs. Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) What if your worst fears and nightmares became a reality? Everyone has terrible nightmares, but nothing is more worse than these two Characters, a battle to determine who is truly the ultimate as well as king of nightmares. Mechagodzilla Battle Royale: Mechagodzilla (Showa) vs. Mechagodzilla (Heisei) vs. Kiryu A Battle Royale to determine, which Mechagodzilla would truly come out on top. Alright now that my honorable mentions have been listed, it's time for my top 10. 10. Jonah Hex (DC Comics) vs. John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) The Wild West, a time where Outlaws ran free and there were many dangers out in the desert and towns that criminals would often rob banks, but standing in those ways is the heroic figure, the Cowboy, who here wouldn't want a good old fashion Cowboy battle that like in the old movies could end in a gun draw? We really need one of these and these two Cowboys definitely fits that bill. 9. Rayne (BloodRayne) vs. Blade (Marvel Comics) Everyone fears Vampires right? Well what if not all Vampires were actually that bad as we make them out to be and are a bit heroic, as well as actually not being true Vampires, but just half.....a Dhampir. 8. Carnage (Marvel Comics) vs. Alex Mercer (Prototype) Everybody wants Alex Mercer to fight Cole MacGrath, but truthfully, I think if Alex Mercer is to face anyone, it should be Carnage, in a way the two are kind of the same, I mean with the impressive speed, strength, and stamina a given, both use an organic shape shifting ability that lets them disguise themselves, turn their limbs into a variety of deadly weapons, and utilize tendrils, this would be a pretty intense fight and so I want this to happen. 7. Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) vs. Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) Really not much to say about this one, other than the match fits perfectly considering they're both Werewolves from fighting games, that and considering we've already had a cat fight, a dog fight needs to happen as well. 6. Bowser (Mario) vs. King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) People often wants Bowser to fight Ganondorf, but let us face it, that's a curbstomp in favor of Ganondorf who is better off facing against Dracula from Castlevania, so how about pitting Bowser against King K. Rool, another well known and recgonizeable Nintendo Villain, not to mention think about it, The King of the Koopas vs. The King of the Kremlings, definitely a much more fair and balance fight than Bowser vs. Ganondorf. 5. Ermac (Mortal Kombat) vs. Rose (Street Fighter) I think there is room for a few more Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter fights and this is one I'd love to see happen, other than having powers of telekinesis, these two characters are made of souls (well for Rose, half a soul actually), it'd also be kind of the opposite of Shao Kahn vs. M. Bison, with the difference being that Ermac and Rose are good characters. 4. Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) vs. Victor Crowley (Hatchet) Who doesn't love Horror Movies? Especially when it comes to Serial Killers, considering how bloody and gory, Death Battle can be, this could have the most bloodshed of any episode. That and these two are technically the same, two undead beings who were deformed, yet were still loved by on of their parents and then died through a very tragic death only to come back and began to go around killing everything they see. 3. Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) vs. InuYasha (InuYasha) Of all of Rumiko Takahashi's works, both InuYasha and Ranma 1/2 are without a doubt her most popular ones among fans, so how about pitting the two protagonists from their series against each other. 2. Black Adam (DC Comics) vs. Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) Really? Do I need to explain, well let me then. They're two very strong and powerful Supervillains who were born during one of our first great civilization aka Ancient Egypt managing to survive to modern day society, a battle of this magnitude would be eyedropping, a battle to determine which ancient terror would come out on top. and my number one most wanted Death Battle is...... 1. SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) vs. Destoroyah (Godzilla) Godzilla has battled many strong and powerful foes, but of all the ones he had fought, these two has came close to being his match. To this day, it has been debated whether the two are equal in power or not, a Death Battle to determine who was truly Godzilla's most powerful and ultimate foe. And that wraps up my honorable mentions and top 10 most wanted Death Battles.